A True Girl's Journey
by The Lemony Truth
Summary: Hi. My name's Celina. My Pokémon Journey can get a bit hectic, a bit dangerous, and a bit... sexy? Yeah, sounds about right. Anyway, this is my story, unchanged, and completely true. (Rated M for Language, Sexual Humor, Sexual References, and Sex.)
1. The Start of a Journey

Chapter 1

The Start of a Journey

In a small town located in the southern reaches of Kalos, the sun rose from behind the treetops. Casting its light through the lone window of a bedroom, the sun signaled the start of a brand-new day for the sleeping figure. She calmly slept, hair and blanket lying neatly on the bed, while her face showed signs of complete calmness. No, that's not me; that's my mother.

The sunlight beamed onto my face in the morning, as it always does, revealing my ladylike figure. You know, the one that's half-off the bed, her blanket covering only her left leg, loudly snoring, and drooling completely on the pillow. Yeah, that's me. The sunlight woke me up, as I groggily opened my deep blue eyes. Stretching wide and loudly yawning, I tried to wake myself up.

Getting out of bed, I looked at the mess I was in the mirror. Sky-blue hair that was suffering from major bedhead, the length of which was to my waist. Half-lidded eyes. A bra that was halfway falling off. The usual for a morning. Groaning slightly, I walked downstairs to the bathroom, meeting my mom halfway there.

"Morning, mom…" I said, the low undertone letting her know I was still half-asleep.

"Celina, good morning." She replied. Brown hair as long as mine, with eyes to match was her thing. She was dressed in her usual white nightgown. "I see you still go to bed with nothing on. Really, a lady shouldn't go to sleep nude."

"Mom, underwear is clothing." I replied. "And I'm not really the most ladylike girl around." True. I really spent more time exploring the forest south of our house than pursuing "lady activities" as my mom put it. Piano, dolls, cooking, that kind of stuff just wasn't for me. "Besides, you're an ex-rhyhorn racer. That's not exactly a ladylike profession."

"Even if my passion was for that, I can still act how a lady should, Celina." She paused for a second before going over to the coffee machine. "Just hurry up with your shower. Today's a very important day for you." It took a second to register in my head. Then I remembered- today was the day when new Pokémon were given to new trainers in Aquacorde Town, the town a short walk north of my house. I've been waiting for a chance to get out and see the world for a while now, and this was the perfect opportunity. With speed to rival a hyperactive Vigoroth, I ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

Showering in record time was yours truly. The only thing that takes time in a shower is shampooing my hair- there's so much of it. I took a second to admire my own body. A pair of B-cups (On the verge of C, mind you) aren't bad for a nineteen-year-old, in my opinion. I giggled as the shampoo sent soap suds between those mounds- it always tickled. However, soon I rinsed all the soap out, and grabbed a towel to dry off with.

Heading up to my room, my hair was soon roosted in by my mom's Fletchling. The small bird tweeted softly as it nestled up there. "Oh, you know how much I hate that." I said. The Pokémon chirped back, rather proud of itself. I closed the door to my room and shook the bird out of my hair. "While you're here, could you blow some air around, dry my head a bit?"

Fletchling chirped as it flapped its wings, using the move Gust on me. However, since it was so small, the wind generated by it was just a little more than a small breeze, and just enough to dry my hair as I dug in my dresser for clothes. Soon, I had a new set of underwear on, as well as my favorite sky-blue minidress, which was trimmed with orange. Going with that were matching boots and knee-high orange socks; a long, orange scarf, as well as oversized wristbands that matched the dress.

Thinking ahead, I packed some spare clothes into my backpack, which also had a sleeping bag rolled up and hooked to it. Feeling I was forgetting something, I then saw my two most treasured items on my desk. My PokéGear, with new Holo-Caster function, was slid into its holder on my thigh. I then tied my hair back into a ponytail with the strand of orange ribbon that had lain next to the electronic device.

Feeling ready, I then triumphantly strutted down the stairs. Or, I could have tripped when Fletchling flew in my face, and cartwheel crashed down them. The latter was more likely to happen. Shaking my head and getting up, my mom was chuckling to my antics. "I'm leaving, mom." I called to her.

My mom then came up and hugged me. "Be safe out there, alright? And call me whenever you have the chance!" She looked at me with a smile on her face. "I remember going on my journey when I was your age…"

"Mom, no time for living in ancient history. I'm living in the present!" I said, opening the door. I was waving goodbye to her as I walked past Rhyhorn outside, who was too asleep to notice. I turned around, walked up the path out of town, headed for the next town over.

The walk between our towns is short, but I kept it at a swift jog. There was really nothing that went on during that time, so let's skip to when I walked into the town proper. As I entered Aquacorde Town, the first thing I did was take in a deep breath. The smell of the waterway nearby was refreshing, and the sweet aroma from the local café were always pleasant.

I saw a small group of people my age, sitting at a table and talking amongst themselves. I figured this was where we went to acquire our new Pokémon. "Hello, everyone." I called out with a smile as I took a chair next to a brown-haired guy in a blue jacket.

"Hi there." He replied. "I'm Calem. I'm guessing you're here to get a Pokémon from the Professor? I'm going to be the strongest trainer I can be." He offered a hand in greeting, which I shook.

"I'm Shauna!" A younger brunette girl said. "I wanna go and see all kinds of cute Pokémon!" She called out to me as a fun-loving soul.

Next, a smaller boy with orange hair talked. "M-My name's Trevor. I want to study as many Pokémon and research my own findings…" He seemed a little timid.

A slightly overweight guy with black hair was the last of the group unknown to me. "I'm Tierno. I'm going to assemble the greatest Pokémon dance team and win as many contests as I can!"

My turn, I guess. "I'm Celina, and I guess all I want to do is travel the world and see as many places as I can."

Tierno struggled a bit. "Celean… Cella… Selin…"

I helped him out. "Cel-lin-a. You know, you guys can call me Celly if you want." I offered.

"Then it's settled, Celly!" Shauna said. "We're all friends now!" As much as it was a little awkward for me, I agreed. We were all starting our journeys together today. It was then she pulled out a box, one with several Pokéballs inside. A small screen under each Pokéball showed what Pokémon was inside.

Calem looked at them. "We each get to pick one, I presume?" He chuckled. "Alright then. Shauna, Celly, ladies first." Shauna immediately plunged her hand into the box, taking the Pokéball with a Fennekin inside. While she fawned over how cute he was, I carefully browsed the selection, then chose mine. I pulled out a Froakie's Pokéball, and put it in a pocket on the side of my bag.

"My turn!" Tierno said, taking a Budew from the box. Trevor slowly and cautiously chose his, Clauncher. Only three Pokéballs remained in the box, and Calem pondered over his choice. Being the last one to come out of the box, he brought an Absol's Pokéball out.

"So, are we all starting off now?" Calem asked. "I sure am. The strongest trainer doesn't wait for anything!"

"Shauna and I are leaving now too!" Tierno said, the two of them already up and going.

"I'll head out too…" Trevor said rather timidly. He followed the others away. Calem turned to me.

"I'm going to stay the night at the local inn." I said. "I want to take my journey slowly and enjoy every step."

"Alright. Here, Celly, let's exchange PokéGear numbers- we can stay in touch better." After doing so, I looked at my contact list. In short, it was his number and my mom's. "See you later, Celly!" He called, running off out of town.

I simply smiled. "You know, the day's still early." I muttered. I threw out the Pokéball with Froakie in it. He let out a small 'ribbit' upon release. "Hello there. I'm Celina, your trainer." He smiled and let out another 'ribbit' in response. "Now, you're travelling with me, and so you need a name. I'm not calling you by the name of your kind; you wouldn't call me 'human,' right?"

He simply nodded. I thought for a second, then said, "I know! From now on, your name is Rio!" Rio happily croaked at that prospect. I looked at my PokéGear for the time, and saw it was only one o'clock. Retracting my earlier statement, I ran across the bridge to the north of town, Rio following close behind me.

My journey starts now. Whether or not I hit some bumps along the road, I'm glad I was able to take this chance.

-Chapter End-

Note from Truth: alright, so here's my long-term project. Other stories I publish will most likely be one-shots, but this one will keep going for a while. And for those of you expecting a lemon in the first chapter, sorry. I know I said on my profile I'm good at writing those, and don't worry, they will be plentiful in this story. I wouldn't cock-tease all you boys, or leave all you girls out and damp, with the hints in this chapter. So, check back often, and as always, remember to keep those keyboards clean!


	2. Monkey Buisness

~Truth's Note: In this and all future chapters, I may take creative liberty with locations and buildings. Thanks for understanding.~

Chapter Two

Monkey Buisness

The Santalune Forest can get really dark at night. A few hours after I set out from Aquacorde town, I regretted not staying the night at the inn. The sky darkened from just entering the forest, and the mazelike trees only confused my progress. My problems only worsened when the sun went down, and I could barely see in front of my face. Might as well set up camp.

I unrolled my bedroll on the ground, a small lake nearby reflecting the moon's light. I let Rio out of his Pokéball, and offered him a small bowl of Pokémon food. While he happily ate, I munched on a sandwich that my mom made. It would be the last bit of food I had from her for a while. After I finished, Rio had occupied himself by grabbing a book out of my backpack, which was a field guide to Pokémon. He was completely engrossed in it.

I looked over myself, and saw a surprising amount of dirt on me. Taking one glance at the lake, I knew what I needed to help get the fatigue out of my system. A bath wouldn't hurt, and this lake seemed like the ideal place right now. I took off my shoes and socks first, placing them near my backpack; I wouldn't need them until tomorrow anyway.

Off came my scarf and wristbands, those unceremoniously tossed to the side. My hair ribbon was neatly folded and placed in the backpack, in a special pocket I reserved for it. I slipped out of my minidress, shuddering slightly as the cool night air hit my bare skin. My bra and panties were placed next to my pajamas, on top of the sleeping bag.

Rio hadn't looked at all, too busy reading. I quickly waded out into the water, scrubbing the dirt off my legs with my fingers. The water was pleasantly warm, and I giggled as I felt a few fish Pokémon swim between my legs. I waded deeper into the water, and played for a bit before my skin wrinkled up too much.

When I came out of the water, I realized I had forgotten to bring any towels. I'd assumed that I would shower in inns and hotels, which had towels there, so I never brought any. Well, I guess I'll have to air-dry. I sat down on my sleeping bag, in a reclined position so most of me could dry at a time. It was then I heard rustling in the woods.

Rio looked up, obviously alert as well. He glanced at me, then looked away faster, embarrassed that I was nude. He looked around the edge of the trees instead, until he stood up in a battle stance. I quickly got up as well, ready for anything. The rustling grew louder as a Pokémon approached. Jumping from the trees, a Simisage appearing.

The Pokémon looked at Rio, and launched a bullet seed attack. "Rio, dodge it!" I called out. He did so, and then I told him to attack with tackle. His attack connected, but did nothing to the evolved opponent. The Simisage launched another bullet seed, connecting the hit several times for massive damage.

Rio fell to his side, out cold. Simisage howled in triumph, and made to walk away, but then he spied me. "Uhh… nice monkey?" I asked cautiously as he approached me. I stayed very still, as I didn't want to provoke him into attacking me. The Pokémon circled around me, sniffing me and poking me occasionally. I giggled when he did so out of reflex.

Eventually, he smiled. I thought he was going to leave me alone, until I saw something poke out from his crotch. He was getting an erection over my body! The Pokémon motioned for me to come closer, but I refused. Annoyed, the Simisage walked closer. I didn't move- the object between his legs was growing, and I couldn't help but stare.

He grabbed my arm with his hand, and placed it on his growing cock. I tightened my grip on it, and he started to stroke his cock with my hand. Smiling still, he let go of my hand, me still continuing the motion. He gripped my breasts with his hands, and I let out a moan as he squeezed them.

However, patience isn't part of this monkey's book, apparently. Soon, after about five minutes of gentle caressing, he pushed me onto my back, and then laid on top of me. Something clicked in my brain, and I tried to push him off me, even though his squeezing felt so good.

Simisage growled, and did a motion with his hand. Vines sprouted up from the ground, binding to my wrists and immobilizing me. One even grew over my mouth, muffling my cries of help. I couldn't move from my prone position, and Simisage knew that. I kept my legs held tight together, praying to Arceus that he'd leave.

My prayers fell on deaf or horny ears, though. I felt Simisage's hand slip between my thighs, caressing the inside of my legs gently. A moan escaped my lips as he gently pulled my legs apart, my womanhood glistening in the moonlight. I couldn't help it- I was getting wet over a Pokémon!

Simisage placed a hand on my crotch, rubbing it softly. Moaning, I lost more control of my body, the instinct to mate taking over my head. The monkey Pokémon took some of the juice from myself and coated his cock with it, as a makeshift lube. He grinned as he positioned himself at my crotch, mounting me.

I cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he pushed himself inside me. This was my first time, after all. He took my innocence, and I cried out in extreme pain when that happened. He kept going in, however, not stopping until he met my cervix, his cock about three-quarters of the way in me. Moaning, he bent forward, gripping my left breast in his mouth, sucking on it as he slowly pulled out.

Before he pulled all the way out, he slammed back inside me. And again. And again. He picked up the pace, sliding in and out of me before I was ready for him. The pain was steadily wearing off, being replaced by pure pleasurable bliss. I felt my walls tighten around him, squeezing his cock like nothing else while leaking pussy fluids out over his cock, dripping to the forest floor. I'd learn later that I had achieved my first orgasm.

Simisage pulled out of me completely, stroking his cock gently as he moved his other hand around. Two more vines laced around my ankles, and I felt myself being lifted into the air. I was flipped over, and held back down on the ground on all fours. The vine around my mouth tightened, bringing my upper body closer to the ground, having my ass stick straight up in the air.

I couldn't see Simisage anymore, but I felt him mount me again. He slipped in easier this time, due to the sheer amount of my cum having slicked up my inner walls. He started pumping in and out again, at a faster pace. He shoved it in harder, rocking my body with each thrust. He leaned forward, gripping my breasts in his hands, squeezing them more roughly than he did before.

He growled in a low tone as I came again. I felt his cock swell inside me, growing even bigger. With one final push, he forced his way past my cervix into my womb, my hormones blocking the pain at this point completely. I felt a thick fluid erupt from his cock, filling me up with each spurt. When he pulled out of me, I fell limp to the ground, my body feeling like it's on fire.

Simisage left after that, but I wouldn't know as I passed out. When I came to, it was daybreak, and Rio was shaking my shoulders, trying to get me to wake up. As I did, he had a worried look on his face, about what happened. "Don't worry, Rio… I'm fine…" I said. He let out a worried croak in return. I smiled.

After a quick cleaning in the lake, I got myself dressed again. My legs felt numb still, but I recalled Rio to his Pokéball and started walking anyway. As I left the forest, however, I didn't catch the trio of Pokémon looking at me from the trees, one of them having told his buddies about me…

***Chapter End***

Note from Truth: How's that, ya horny bastards? You wanted pussy, and technically you still haven't gotten any, but here it is anyhow! Now, this story is told more for story than for sexy time, so don't expect Celly here to turn into a whore who drops her panties when she's asked to. There will be a romance for her, and there might be rape on her in the future, but she will not be going at it every chapter. See you all next time, and keep those keyboards clean! ~Truth


End file.
